


Day 25 - Snuggling

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [26]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: Dusk is their time.
Relationships: Chris Haversam/Manny Vargas
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Day 25 - Snuggling

Chris's brain works best at night. Always has, which is why he tends to stay up till almost dawn puzzling out the wiring in an interesting bit of salvage, carefully-placed shelves sparing the bed the glare of his worklamp. The sounds of Manny getting ready for his shift in the morning are damn near his lullaby.

So it's not like he's ever tired after dinner when he crawls back under the covers and wraps his arms around his handsome partner. _They definitely did not make them like this back in the Vault._ They've done all their catching-up for the day over gecko steak and salad, leaving them with this intimate silence where they fit themselves together. Dusk adds an extra blanket, and Chris rubs his back in little circles while Manny tucks his head sweetly under Chris's chin.

Once he's snoring, Chris could extract himself and get back to work. He has an idea that might resurrect the air conditioner that came in from REPCONN the other day. But this moment -- however unlikely the path that got him here -- is worth a little more delay.


End file.
